1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for predicting earthquakes and tsunamis. Still more particularly the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and a computer usable program product for detecting parameters regarding earthquakes and tsunamis using a plurality of hard-disk drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detection, prediction, and modeling of earthquakes are increasingly important sciences in modern society, given the size and complexity of modern cities. The physics of earthquakes and earthquake detection is well understood. Actual detection is accomplished at a gross macroscopic level using seismographs distributed over very broad geographical areas. Because seismographs are expensive and relatively rare, the grain of information that seismographs detect is large. In other words, data regarding an earthquake is limited to a few particular geographical locations. For this reason, much information is not collected during an earthquake. Further, the information that is collected is often not correlated to the actual threat level to people and infrastructure. Thus, accessing much more highly detailed data regarding earthquakes is greatly desirable.